memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, the 2014 archives, the 2015 archives, the 2016 archives, the 2017 archives, or the 2018 archives. ---- Armchair GM Dunno if you still care, but I’d like to point that you still have bot rights on there. ;) —alitreonalitre | 2 January 2019, 01:44 (utc) Conspiracy end credits *Why did you undo my edit for the credits for Conspiracy? The term they used was not "Co-stars", it was "Guest stars" with a hyphen. SketchFan98 (talk) 06:59, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Removal of comment I’m curious as to why you removed my comment on the Same Rank section of the Jean-Luc Picard talk page. If I put it on the wrong page, I’d be happy to correct it. Thanks for your time. :You posted to an archived talk page... on a discussion that was 10+ years old. -- sulfur (talk) 20:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) And...? Where else am I supposed to put that comment in order to explain the reasoning behind an edit relevant to that subject? As I said, if there’s a better place, I’m happy to correct it. --ThetaSigma47 (talk) 01:11, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Post it directly to the regular talk page (reference the archived page in a link if need be). -- sulfur (talk) 01:12, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the help I appreciate the help with the Mudd android template. Thanks. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Also -- Please note that an "infobox" is the sidebar for an article. Try to be careful in what you indicate a template type is. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:40, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I don't know how that happened. Oops. --LauraCC (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks again for the image license. I knew I forgot something. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Mind 'splainin https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Ibudan?curid=9772&diff=2285028&oldid=2282697 For as many moronic useless disambig pages were have, how is it the wrong disambig page when its the only disambig page 1) period 2) that would otherwise direct readers to the other clones based on the original character? --Alan (talk) 02:03, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :If we're going to RD, should RD to a disambig RD. Best way to do it would actually be to use that template to disambig to each of the two clones directly though. I didn't have the time to think about the best way to do that at the time and figured I'd come back to it to figure it out. -- sulfur (talk) 05:28, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for uploading title page Many thanks for uploading the Friday's Child script title page. Hope it puts to rest a lot of reverts. Sir Rhosis (talk) 06:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Deletion request Could you or another admin delete Hinduism? It's a redirect to Hindu, but I'd like to move the latter page to the former name (discussion). Also, while I'm here how do things stand with the Rigellian merge? Do you still feel you don't have enough information needed to do so, or have you simply not gotten around to it? -- Capricorn (talk) 11:55, February 4, 2019 (UTC) MA/mu Any idea what happened to the mirror universe version of MA? All the interwiki links point to mu-memory-alpha.org, and none of them seem to work any more. I dunno if it happened with the migration to fandom.com from wikia.com or what, but they're broken. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:13, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :My bet? The moved to fandom.com lost it all. Sadly. -- sulfur (talk) 04:00, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey guys :) Just to reassure you, MU isn't lost. Looks like there's just a little bit of interwiki table confusion, but mainly only from EN. If you go to the Czech Memory Alpha, for example, you can go from their link back to w:c:mu.memoryalpha. I've tried several other languages, and only DE also had difficulties finding MU. ::And you can go from MU to every language version of MA, including this one. ::And it's only affecting genuine interlanguage links, not inline interwiki links that point to another language. ::So it's a weird — well, completely unique — one. And while I could fix it fairly easily, I just want to make sure that my fix doesn't impinge on the plans of others. Thanks for your patience as I get to the bottom of it! 20:41: Fri 08 Feb 2019 ::After talking to some others, it looks like it would be wise for us to wait until after MU gets migrated to fandom.com. That's probably going to happen next week. After then, we'll be able look at the MA "family" as a post-migrated "whole" and make any changes that need to be made on the backend. It shouldn't require any work on your part. ::Sorry for this temporary outage! It's just a unique situation of having to not only migrate to a new domain, but also at the same time resolve the fact that "mu" isn't actually a language. 21:33: Fri 08 Feb 2019 Not a problem. Thanks for your help with this, Czech! -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey again! Happy to report that the issue was addressed during a necessary step prior to full migration of MU. You should find that things are now fixed. Thanks again for your patience! 15:26: Sun 10 Feb 2019 Compilation article of 23rd c Klingon ships Since I'm kinda doing an RP4.2.2 overhaul of the existing DSC Klingon ship articles, under RP4.2.2 the Bstlh and Daspu' should, in theory, get their own articles instead of being over in "Unnamed Klingon Ships", but the Qugh class, Sech/D7, and BOP were the most prominently featured classes, so I was thinking creating some sort of lump-article called "Klingon Ship Classes of the Federation-Klingon War of 2256", or something more graceful, for the others, like the Bstlh and the Daspu', among others. It might lead off like some "lump" article (like the Film studio models, where it links off to those with their own pages, then details the less-comprehensive ones within the lump-article. Since, as I noted, the other classes aren't as prominently featured as the "Big Three", and their articles would inherently be stubs, I was thinking a lump-article would be better suited for the Qoj, the bortaS bir, etc. --WTRiker (talk) 06:02, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Just pull the two from the unnamed klingon ships article (read: existing lump article) and create new pages for Bstlh, Daspu', Qoj, etc. There is really no need for a compilation article...and article length doesn't really need to be a concern. If they are complete, then they really aren't stubs. --Alan (talk) 12:28, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Also note that the work you're doing is for things that are unnamed ship CLASSES. The Ships on the unnamed ships list should remain there, unless they have names. ::One thing you also need to work on is to not just move the page, but look at the incoming links to that page and begin fixing them rather than leaving the work for others to do. -- sulfur (talk) 12:52, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh! I’m sorry about that. It’s been a few eons since I’ve done more than “thier”->”their”. I’ll keep that in mind for the future. —WTRiker (talk) 17:17, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Image question Suppose a new version of an image was uploaded, which was useful enough to want to keep but also offered some crucial disadvantage over the old one - so that ideally both the old and the new version should exist. What would be the correct way to "split" this one file into two? I'm having some trouble with this, turns out I can't even seem to download the old version of the image without it being in some weird format called webp. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :If you can't get it, let me know which, and we can split it, returning the original to itself, and the new one into new location. -- sulfur (talk) 02:49, February 25, 2019 (UTC) These are the images: File:Picard family album pages consulted in 2379.jpg File:Starfleet Academy marathon certificate in picard family album.jpg File:Picard Family crest.jpg In the first two cases, it's nice to have detailed behind the scenes shots, but the previous versions of the files were specifically meant to illustrate what parts of the album actually appeared on screen. (way back people assumed all of it as canon, so that was something that's needed) Regarding the third image, again it's nice to have a good shot of the cover, but the previous version was meant to just illustrate the Picard family crest. You're welcome to take care of this if that's easiest, but really what I was asking was how I should do something like this myself, I'm curious to learn. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:36, February 26, 2019 (UTC)